warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sigil
Sigils là cac biểu tượng trang trí trên cơ thể Warframe, và có thể lắp tại mục Regalia ở Arsenal. Khác với các vật phẩm trang trí khác như Badges và Emblems, Sigils cho phép người chơi thay đổi kích cỡ, màu sắc và góc độ. Một số Sigils sẽ có hiệu ứng bắt mắt. Sigil thường được lấy từ hệ thống Syndicates, với Sigil đầu tiêu sẽ được tặng free khi gia nhập một phe, và các Sigil cao cấp hơn thì phải đổi bằng Standing. Sigil đóng vai trò quan trọng trong hệ thống này vì nó cũng là cách để người chơi nhận điểm Standing. Syndicate Sigil cũng có cấp độ riêng của nó và mức chuyển đổi Affinity thành Standing cao hơn so với cấp thấp hơn. Các mini boss như Stalker, The Grustrag Three và Zanuka Hunter cũng rơi Sigil riêng của mình, Founders có những Sigil riêng của họ và không thể kiếm được. Một số loại Sigil khác cũng có thể nhận được từ hoàn thành Tactical Alert. Tuy nhiên thì các loại vừa kể chỉ để trang trí và không có tác dụng gì cả. Syndicate Sigils Các Syndicate Sigils cho một số lượng Stadning thưởng khác nhau tùy thuộc vào cấp độ của nó, được bán tại Syndicates khi người chơi thăng cấp Syndicate đó: *Sigil tặng ban đầu không có thưởng *Rank 1 Sigils = +5% *Rank 2 Sigils = +8% *Rank 3 Sigils = +11% *Rank 4 Sigils = +13% *Rank 5 Sigils = +15% Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1_b.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2_b.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3_b.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4_b.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5_b.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6_b.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7_b.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8_b.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9_b.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10_b.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1_b.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2_b.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3_b.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4_b.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5_b.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6_b.png|Growth (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7_b.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8_b.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9_b.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10_b.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1_b.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2_b.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3_b.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4_b.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5_b.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6_b.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7_b.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8_b.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9_b.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10_b.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1_b.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2_b.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3_b.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4_b.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5_b.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6_b.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7_b.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8_b.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9_b.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10_b.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1_b.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2_b.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3_b.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4_b.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5_b.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6_b.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7_b.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8_b.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9_b.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10Black.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1_b.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2_b.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3_b.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4_b.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5_b.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6_b.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7_b.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8_b.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9_b.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10_b.png|Humanity (+15%) Conclave FactionSigilConclaveLevel1_b.png|Awakening FactionSigilConclaveLevel2_b.png|Perception FactionSigilConclaveLevel3_b.png|Awareness FactionSigilConclaveLevel4_b.png|Revelation FactionSigilConclaveLevel5_b.png|Vigilance FactionSigilConclaveLevel6_b.png|Prudence FactionSigilConclaveLevel7_b.png|Discretion FactionSigilConclaveLevel8_b.png|Ambition FactionSigilConclaveLevel9_b.png|Volition FactionSigilConclaveLevel10_b.png|Freedom FactionSigilConclaveLevel11_b.png|Enlightenment FactionSigilConclaveLevel12_b.png|Discovery FactionSigilConclaveLevel13_b.png|Accord FactionSigilConclaveLevel14_b.png|Insight FactionSigilConclaveLevel15_b.png|Empathy FactionSigilConclaveLevel16_b.png|Unity Cosmetic Sigils Các Sigil trang trí sau đây chỉ đeo cho đẹp và không có công dụng gì cả. Cephalon Simaris Sigil Đổi từ Cephalon Simaris với giá 25,000 standing. Prisma Sigil Prisma Sigil là hàng có giới hạn bán từ Baro Ki'Teer với giá và . Prime Access Sigil Verlorum Prime Sigil là một phần trong gói Accessories và gói Molecular của Nova Prime Access. Cycuta Prime Sigil là một phần trong gói Accessories và gói Miasma của Saryn Prime Access. Mastery Sigil Mastery Sigil là một Sigil thay đổi hình dạng dựa vào Mastery Rank của người chơi. Ban đầu nó chỉ được tặng cho người chơi log-in từ ngày 14 tháng 11, 2014 đến 26 tháng 11, 2014, hiện giờ được bán tại market với giá sau Update 17.2.5. Founder Sigils Founder Sigils thể hiện nguười chơi đó là Founders. DiscipleBadge.png|Disciple HunterBadge.png|Hunter MasterBadge.png|Master GrandMasterBadge.png|Grand Master Death Mark Sigils Death Mark Sigils rớt từ mini-boss. Các Sigils có hình dạng giống như Death Marks. StalkerSigil_b.png|Stalker TheGrustragThreeSigil_b.png|The Grustrag Three HarvesterSigil_b.png|Zanuka Hunter Festive Sigil Festive Sigil được bán giới hạn và chỉ xuất hiện trong Winter Bundle. Christmas Sigils Tactical Alerts vào mua giáng sinh hồi tháng 12 2014 mới có Sigil này. Rift Sigil Sigil là phần thưởng từ việc hoàn thành bước Escalation trong Tactical Alerts, bao gồm Phoenix Intercept, Emergency Exit, và Project Undermine. Sigil này sẽ phát sáng tùy thuôc vào số lượng energy Warframe đang có. Boss Sigils Sigil lấy từ việc chịch Boss. AladV_sigil_b.png|Alad V Sigil|link=Alad V Ambulas_sigil_b.png|Ambulas Sigil|link=Ambulas HyenaPack_sigil_b.png|Hyena Pack Sigil|link=Hyena Pack Jackal_sigil_b.png|Jackal Sigil|link=Jackal LechKril_sigil_b.png|Lech Kril Sigil|link=Lech Kril Lephantis_sigil_b.png|Lephantis Sigil|link=Lephantis Lynx_sigil_b.png|Lynx Sigil|link=Lynx Phorid_sigil_b.png|Phorid Sigil|link=Phorid Raptor_sigil_b.png|Raptor Sigil|link=Raptor SargusRuk sigil_b.png|Sargas Ruk Sigil|link=Sargas Ruk NefAnyo sigil b.png|The Sergeant Sigil|link=The Sergeant TylRegor sigil b.png|Tyl Regor Sigil|link=Tyl Regor VeyHek_sigil_b.png|Vay Hek Sigil|link=Vay Hek CaptainVor_sigil_b.png|Vor Sigil|link=Captain Vor Guides of the Lotus Sigil Guides of the Lotus Sigil dùng để người mới nhận dạng được hội đồng Guides of the Lotus. Tenno Chronicler Sigil Tenno Chronicler Sigil dành cho ngời chơi là Administrator trong Warframe Wiki quốc tế. Media 23j279h.jpg|Founder Sigil on Excalibur Prime FounderSigil1.jpg|Founder Sigil on Rhino Prime Grand Master Sigil.jpg|Grand Master Sigil Zanuka Sigil.jpg|Glitch allowing one player to view the design of the Zanuka Sigil ggg.jpg|Syndicate Sigils grant a bonus percentage to standing earned as of Update 15.2.1 MR18_Sigil_by_KingTaro.gif|Mastery Rank 18 Sigil in motion Mastery Sigil 14 on my Saryn.jpg|Mastery Sigil Rank 14 on Saryn g3.png|Excalibur using a Grustrag Sigil 230410 screenshots 2015-01-02 00001.jpg|Stalker Sigil on a Nekros 01-05-2015 13_58_19.jpg|Stalker Sigil in the end-of-mission screen 01-05-2015 14_07_57.jpg|Stalker Sigil on Mesa zanuka sigil.jpg|Zanuka Sigil VelorumPrimeSigil.gif|Velorum Prime Sigil with default color in motion, showing the wormhole effect RiftSigil.gif|Rift Sigil with default color in motion, showing the rippling effect. FestiveBundleExclusiveSigil.gif|Festive Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion, This effect is shared with the Evergreen, Wreath, Tolling and Nistlebrush Sigils. VoidTraderSigil.gif|Prisma Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion. GuideOfTheLotusAnimated.gif|Sigils that DE designated "Guides of the Lotus" wear in motion with default color. It shown equipped on an Excalibur. rift.png|Rift Sigil on Ember Prime 2015-02-28_00002.jpg|Rift Sigil on Frost 2015-02-28_00005.jpg|Rift Sigil on Valkyr 2015-02-28_00006.jpg|Rift Sigil on Valkyr Tenno_Live_2015_Sigil2.png|Tenno Live 2015 Sigil 2015-03-15_00034.jpg|Oracle Sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00002.jpg|Phorid Sigil ab1a0ea1e457fba461ed7cd6b7fea676.jpg|Jackal sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00003.jpg|Vay Hek Sigil hyenasigil.jpg|Valkyr with Hyena Sigil volt vor.jpg|Volt Prime with Vor Sigil. Warframe1961.jpg|Nemesis Nyx with Stalker Sigil WikiSigilDarthmufin.png|Tenno Chronicler Sigil - Knowledge Is Power Tenno Live Sigil.jpg|Tenno Live Sigil <3 Excal_Black_Golden_Rift_Sigil.jpg|Excalibur with Rift Sigil